1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deflector hood for chimneys, particularly to air exhaust lines of industrial exhaust installations for digestors or the like. The deflector hood is made up of an outer jacket expanding from the two openings to a center plane located between the openings in the form of a cap on the air line and an internal body held in the outer jacket and expanding continuously from the base surface toward the outlet opening. The inner space is open toward the outlet opening and is connected, in the area of the base surface, with the environment by means of a channel passing through the wall of the outer jacket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deflector hoods serve to prevent the penetration of rain water into an air exhaust line and thus to protect it against the interference with the air flow. In conventional chimneys this may result in a reduction of the draft or undesirable soot formation. In industrial air exhaust lines, and, in particular, in exhaust lines of digestors, this may result in disturbances varying according to the nature of the installations. Known deflector hoods perform their intended function of preventing penetration of rain, but represent obstacles in the exhaust lines causing an appreciable flow resistance which must be compensated for by either increasing exhaust gas temperature or providing a higher blower capacity.